Andrew Porter (Civil War general)
|died= |image= |caption=Andrew Porter |placeofbirth= Lancaster, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath= Paris, France |placeofburial=Elmwood Cemetery (Detroit, Michigan) |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1836—1864 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= Provost Marshal General of the Army of the Potomac |battles= Mexican War American Civil War *First Battle of Bull Run *Peninsula Campaign }} Andrew Porter (July 10, 1820 – January 3, 1872) was an American army officer who was a brigadier general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. He was an important staff officer under George B. McClellan during the 1862 Peninsula Campaign, serving as the Provost Marshal of the Army of the Potomac. Early life and career Porter was born in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. He was a grandson of Revolutionary War Andrew Porter; son of George Bryan Porter; and a second cousin of Mary Todd Lincoln. His younger first cousin, Horace Porter, also served as a Union general. He attended the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, for six months in 1836.Warner, pp. 377–78. He served in the Mexican-American War as a first lieutenant in the 1st Mounted Rifles. Within a year, he was promoted to captain and cited for gallantry, being brevetted two grades to lieutenant colonel. Porter spent the next fourteen years serving at various posts and forts on the frontier. He fought a duel in Texas with future Confederate general James J. Archer, whose second was Thomas J. Jackson, later "Stonewall" Jackson. Porter married Margarite Biddle of the famous Biddle family. Civil War service On the outbreak of the Civil War he was serving as a colonel of the 16th U.S. Infantry. He was appointed as a brigadier general in May 1861, and commanded the 1st Brigade, 1st Division at First Bull Run. He served as Provost Marshal of the District of Columbia, and was then appointed as Provost Marshal General of the Army of the Potomac in the Peninsula Campaign. In April 1864 he mustered out for health reasons. Porter moved to Paris, France, in an attempt to improve his health. However, he died at his home there in 1872, and his remains were returned to the United States for burial in Elmwood Cemetery in Detroit, Michigan. A photo of Porter by Matthew Brady circa 1862 survives.Portrait of Porter by [[Matthew Brady]] See also *List of American Civil War generals Sources * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Palo Alto, California: Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Heidler, David S., and Heidler, Jeanne T., eds., Encyclopedia of the American Civil War: A Political, Social, and Military History, W. W. Norton & Company, 2000, ISBN 0-393-04758-X. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1964, ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. * U.S. War Department, [http://ehistory.osu.edu/osu/sources/records/list.cfm The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. References Category:1820 births Category:1872 deaths Category:People from Lancaster, Pennsylvania Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:Biddle family Category:Porter family Category:Duellists